


Lance and Keith - Break Day

by Rosyn_Snow



Series: Proper Bonding - Lions Included [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Lance is the Team Linguist, Scrabble, Shiro is there for like a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 11:51:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19005232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosyn_Snow/pseuds/Rosyn_Snow
Summary: This wrote itself.





	Lance and Keith - Break Day

“Dude you know what I miss?”

“What?”

“Scrabble.”

Lance’s head jerked up and a frown crossed his face, “No.”

Shiro and Keith looked towards him confused, “What? Lance?”

He held up a hand, “No.” Lance shook his head and resettled himself on the couch, “Forget I even said anything.”

He saw them share a frown before Allura walked in Shiro got up and greeted her with a smile, “Shiro,” she smiled and motioned for him to follow. “I can use your help in the bridge.”

“Of course,” Shiro nodded before sending him and Keith a look. “You two behave.”

Lance eyed Keith as the two fearless leaders left he still looked confused, Lance sighed lightly as Keith’s expression soured when he looked back towards Lance. Lance just turned back towards his work, completely ignoring Keith and completely expecting him to leave for the training deck now that Shiro was gone.  
“What do you have against Scrabble?”

Lance laughed humorlessly, “It’s not that I have something against the game, it’s actually quite fun.” He turned off his tablet and gave Keith a wistful grin. “I just,” he ran a hand through his hair. “I used to play a rather different, by your standards, version of the game with my family all the time.”

“You miss them.” Keith stated. Curling up in the seat next to him.

Lance nodded, “More than anything.”

Keith hummed and leaned back into the couch, “What are you doing right now?”

Lance frowned, “Trying to remember the different vowels and their sounds in the Tharlasian Language. Why?”

“Lance really?” Keith sat up and stole Lance’s tablet. “It’s our day off, and your still working?”

Lance frowned at Keith. “And?” He made a grab for his tablet. Only to watch as Keith bolted out of his reach, so Lance settled for blinking at him confused.

“Aren’t you the one always telling me to take a break on our days off?”

Lance snorted, “First off, that’s because your doing too much physical exercise and not getting the proper amount of rest.” He spread his hands out, “I worry, sue me.” He stood up, “And second, there is no taking breaks when learning a language. It’s something you have to do everyday, and practice everyday.”  
Lance reached for his tablet again, “So yes. I’m still working.”

Keith looked at him weird and danced out of his reach once more. “Keith wha-”

“I’ll race you to Pidge’s Lab.”

Lance blinked. “What?”

Keith bolted from the room. “Wha-? Keith?!”

Lance bolted after him. Smiling as he listened to Keith yelling at Pidge to make a game of Scrabble.

**Author's Note:**

> This wrote itself.


End file.
